Marukaite Chikyuu, Indonesia Style
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Sung by FemOC!Indonesia. I did this purely for fun. Hatafutte Parade Indonesia already published. Bahasa Indonesia version coming soon. It's okay to review in Bahasa Indonesia. Bahasa Indonesia version available now. DON'T FLAME
1. Chapter 1

Marukaite Chikyuu, Indonesia style

Hetalia Axis Power

Indonesia TwinsMaleOC!Indonesia - Indo - Satria Bagaskoro Wijayakusuma

FemaleOC!Indonesia - Nesia - Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma

Summary: Marukaite Chikyuu sung by FemaleOC!Indonesia. Indonesia version is in the middle of the making!

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to:<strong>

**My country Indonesia**

**All Indonesian who are fans of Hetalia**

**All Indonesians in this web**

* * *

><p>Marukaite Chikyuu by Nesia (In English)<p>

* * *

><p>Eh, eh, Ayah! Eh, eh, Ayah! Give me jasmine tea!<p>

Eh, eh, Ibu! Eh, eh, Ibu!

I can't forget the taste,

Of the rujak [1] I ate before!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

I am Indonesia

Cultivate the Earth

Harvest from the Earth

Providing everyone's lives

I am Indonesia

Ah~ A wonderful world

That can only be seen through of a stroke of a brush

The lush green forest and golden rice fields

These are the gifts from Ibu Pertiwi [2]

"The sound of wave crashing and the rows of palm trees, makes me full of live~"

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!

I am Indonesia

Explore the forests, the Earth

Sail crossing the ocean, the Earth

There are many surprise here

I am Indonesia

Ah~ From just one mouthful of rice,

We receive the recipe of true happiness ("_Would you like some condiment?_")

After fully finished dinner,

Let us be thankful

Amen~

_Eh, Eh, Abang! Give me tuak! [3]_

_Eh, Eh, Kakak! Can you pour it for me?_

_Eh, Eh, Kakek! Peace is a bless!_

_Eh, Eh, Adik! You want to play?_

_Eh, Eh, Ayah! Want some coffee?_

_Eh, Eh, Ibu! Eh, Eh, Ibu!_

_I can't forget the taste of rujak I ate before_

_"My nutmeg from Banda Islands [4], how precious they were."_

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

I am Indonesia

Ah~ A wonderful world

That can only be seen with one stroke of brush

The lush green forest and golden rice fields

These are the gifts from Ibu Pertiwi

Ah~ Throughout the world

Recipe for happiness is a good sleep

Out of dark there is light [5]

So live your live

* * *

><p><strong>[1] A traditional fruit and vegetable salad mic dish, usually coated with peanut sauce<strong>

**[2] Means 'Mother Nature' in Bahasa Indonesia**

**[3] A traditional alcoholic beverage from fermented rice, yeast and sugar**

**[4] Nutmeg (spice) is native in Banda Islands, Indonesia. A significant part in the Age of Discovery**

**[5] A title of a book originally written by a Javanese princess, Raden Ayu Kartini, telling the stories of native Indonesian women. Kartini is known as the pioneer of woman's rights for Indonesia's women. Her birthday, 21 April is officially become 'Kartini Day,' something like a Woman Day in Indonesia.**

**I try to write as 'Indonesia' as possible, if you know what I mean**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**DON'T FLAME PLEASE**

**I did this purely for fun and for the love of my country**


	2. Chapter 2: Bahasa Indonesia

Marukaite Chikyuu, Indonesia style

Hetalia Axis Power

Indonesia TwinsMaleOC!Indonesia - Indo - Satria Bagaskoro Wijayakusuma

FemaleOC!Indonesia - Nesia - Puspa Maharani Wijayakusuma

Summary: Marukaite Chikyuu sung by FemaleOC!Indonesia. Indonesia version is in the middle of the making!

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to:<strong>

**My country Indonesia**

**All Indonesian who are fans of Hetalia**

**All Indonesians in this web**

* * *

><p>Marukaite Chikyuu by Nesia (In Indonesia)<p>

* * *

><p>Eh, eh, Ayah! Eh, eh, Ayah! Berikan aku teh melati!<p>

Eh, eh, Ibu! Eh, eh, Ibu!

Aku tak bisa melupakan rasa,

Rujak yang kumakan sebelumnya!

Gambar lingkaran, itulah Bumi!

Gambar lingkaran, itulah Bumi!

Gambar lingkaran, itulah Bumi!

Akulah Indonesia

Usahakan Bumi

Memanen dari Bumi

Mencukupi hidup semua orang

Akulah Indonesia

Ah~ Dunia yang mempesona

Yang hanya bisa dilihat dari satu tarikan kuas

Hutan hijau subur dan ladang emas padi

Inilah berkah dari Ibu Pertiwi

"Suara debur ombak dan barisan pohon kelapa, membuatku merasa hidup~"

Gambar lingkaran, itulah Bumi!

Gambar lingkaran, itulah Bumi!

Gambar lingkaran, itulah Bumi!

Akulah Indonesia

Jelajahilah hutan, Bumi

Berlayar menyebrangi lautan, Bumi

Ada banyak kejutan disini

Akulah Indonesia

Ah~ Dari satu suapan nasi,

Kita menerima resep untuk kebahagiaan sejati _("Mau tambah saus lagi?")_

Setelah makan malam yang mengenyangkan,

Marilah kita bersyukur

Amin~

_Eh, Eh, Abang! Berikan aku tuak! _

_Eh, Eh, Kakak! Bisakah kau tuangkan untukku?_

_Eh, Eh, Kakek! Damai itu adalah berkah!_

_Eh, Eh, Adik! Kamu mau bermain?_

_Eh, Eh, Ayah! Mau minum kopi?_

_Eh, Eh, Ibu! Eh, Eh, Ibu!_

Aku tak bisa melupakan rasa rujak yang kumakan sebelumnya!

_"Biji pala milikku dari Kepulauan Banda... Betapa beharganya mereka dulu..." _

Gambar lingkaran, itulah Bumi!

Gambar lingkaran, itulah Bumi!

Gambar lingkaran, itulah Bumi!

Akulah Indonesia

Ah~ Dunia yang mempesona

Yang hanya bisa dilihat dari satu tarikan kuas

Hutan hijau subur dan ladang emas padi

Inilah berkah dari Ibu Pertiwi

Ah~ Dari seluruh penjuru dunia

Resep untuk kebahagiaan adalah tidur yang nyenyak

Habis gelap terbitlah terang

Jadi jalanilah hidupmu

Hetalia~

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! SELESAI<strong>

**MAKASIH YANG SUDAH KASIH TAHU SAYA KESALAHAN NAMA KARTINI~ MAKASIH~ BAKAL SAYA PERBAIKI KALAU KETEMU WAKTUNYA!**

**REVIEW**

**NO FLAME**


End file.
